


No control

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Facials, M/M, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the room, Adam stood hunched on himself looking supremely guilty. He’d gotten his pants back on but the kid hadn’t even put a shirt on. There were hickies littering his chest and belly. They’d been caught mid-act, and fuck if that wasn’t a wake up.<br/>Dean hit Sam again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No control

The first smack echoed loud in the small living room and Sam went stock still underneath him. Probably shocked that his big brother would actually go through with the threat. Dean never punished Sam like that. Locked him in his room a few times. Wrestled him into submission and ground his face to the floor. Threatened and wheedled and cajoled. But Dean had never spanked him.

It should have been their Dad’s job, but honestly, Dean had been the one to raise Sam since forever.

There was a little sniffle and Sam turned wide eyes on Dean. “Dean?”

“I told you I would.”

Jeans pulled down around Sam’s thighs and his ass laid bare, Dean swatted him again. And harder. Sam didn’t sound like he was in too much pain when he groaned.

Across the room, Adam stood hunched on himself looking supremely guilty. He’d gotten his pants back on but the kid hadn’t even put a shirt on. There were hickies littering his chest and belly. They’d been caught mid-act, and fuck if that wasn’t a wake up.

Dean hit Sam again.

“It was my fault too!”

Adam was a nosy, bratty little shit. Kid had come to live with them a few months ago when his mother was in an accident. Dean didn’t even know their Dad had another kid, another family, practically another life several states over. Dean was still pretending it didn’t hurt. Still pretending that he wasn’t taking care of two kids now. At least he was old enough to have a job and he was done with school. Dean was almost old enough to drink legally, but he still knew where wouldn’t card him when he wanted to pick up a six pack - or something harder.

Sam whined and stretched out along his lap as Dean gave him another few spanks in quick succession from one cheek to the other. Skin turning pink, warming to the touch. His little bubble butt barely bounced, not an ounce of fat on the kid. Sam was almost as tall as Dean now and still growing. Adam, he was younger than Sam by a few years, small, mean little kid that had a hell of a lot to work through.

Against his lap, Dean could feel Sam getting hard. So he hit harder. Resounding crack of it sharp and Sam’s little body writhing underneath him. Hardly even fought Dean. Maybe if Dean hit him harder it would work better, but Sam only got harder too, his hips starting to pick up a rhythm working against Dean’s thigh.

“Are you fucking serious, Sammy?”

Hazel eyes were a little wet now, Sam twisted up looking back at him. “I always have been, Dean.”

There was something wrong with him, hell there was something wrong with the both of them, but the kid was already fucked up and he didn’t need Dean doing more damage. Dean thought he was right when he turned Sam away, told him to grow up, told him to manage on his own. Dean could only give him so much.

Then Adam came to live with them. And John disappeared again. And somehow it hurt even more when Sam turned his puppy eyes on their new little brother. Like he got to be the big brother now, the mentor, like he was going to be the one taking care of Adam.

Yeah, if taking care of him was dry humping on their Star Wars sheets while Dean was at work.

Dean pressed down between Sam’s shoulder blades to keep his head to the couch and smacked him so hard the hand imprint stood out stark. Across the room Adam stomped his foot.

“Stop it!”

Sam had one hand on Dean’s thigh, holding on death grip tight, mumbled out, “It’s ok Adam, it’s good. It’s so good.”

“Fuck is wrong with you kid?” Dean asked.

He didn’t really know what else to think. Brain wasn’t working so good. Shit, he was hard in his jeans.

“Dean, please.”

Sam groaned and rutted against him like a slut, narrow bony hips digging in to Dean’s thigh, cock a hot line through denim. His ass was mottled red, sweat shining on his back. Adam twisted his fists up in his jeans, took a tentative step closer to them. Dean suddenly felt his control on the situation shift. Or did he fucking ever have any control over these two?

For so long, Sam was pretty much the one calling shots. And when Dean said ‘no’, shit like this happened.

Adam was close enough to kneel a foot away from Dean’s feet. Big curious eyes watching, hair all messed up. Those marks on his body were from Sam’s mouth. They didn’t share a mother, but they shared a father. Adam wasn’t even in high school yet. 

Dean’s hand lay on Sam’s ass, stopped, feeling the warmth seeping into him and the softness of his skin. Sam’s hips gave little abortive movements against Dean, face turned to watch Adam, one hand reaching out. Dean couldn’t even stop it if he wanted to. Slowly, inch by inch, Adam shuffled closer. A bony hand settled on Dean’s knee.

Looping an arm around Adam’s small shoulders, Sam pulled him closer. Dean was still trapped under Sam when the two of them started kissing. Spit wet lips pushing and tongues licking into each other, Sam curled half on his side as he tugged Adam closer and devoured him. Dean’s chest went tight, he couldn’t breathe. Adam dipped a hand between Sam’s hips and Dean’s thighs, grasped Sam’s cock. Fuck. Dean was frozen to the spot.

Slipping off his lap, fluidly kneeling on the floor, Sam kicked his jeans off and pulled one of Dean’s knees wide. Twin hazel eyes looked up at him, floppy brown hair and blushing cheeks and Jesus they really did look alike.

“Please, daddy.”

It was almost a whisper. Adam. At least he asked first. What did he -

“Please, daddy, let us take care of you.” Sam that time, shit, wicked smile on his pink lips. Just took what Adam said and ran with it.

Dean didn’t say yes. But he didn’t say no. Sat on the couch and let his two little brothers pull his jeans down. Let them call him daddy. And didn’t that feel kind of good. Because he almost was, wasn’t he. He paid the bills. Fed them. Drove them to school. Dean was practically the dad in their family unit. Didn’t that make it even more wrong.

Two sets of hands on his thighs, sliding up under his shirt and pulling him. Shifting down on the couch, thighs spread wide and his brothers in between, Dean didn’t say a goddam thing when they started kissing. Each other, his thighs, his cock. Sam was eager and greedy, shoving between his thighs and swallowing his cock down. Adam watched curious. There was no goddam way that Sam hadn’t done this before and it made Dean angry. He tried so hard and there was so little he knew.

Mouth hot and wet around him, Sam sucked Dean down and blinked up at him, hair fallen across his forehead, mouth working over Dean’s cock and that was it. Hips pushing up off the couch, Dean finally moved, shifted a hand into Sam’s hair and groaned.

“Yeah, baby.”

Moaning around him, Sam fucked his mouth down sloppy wet and kept one hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean didn’t want him to stop. He never wanted this to start but now that it had, he didn’t want it to stop. But Sam was pulling off, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders and urging him closer. Adam’s mouth wide and dark as he let Sam move him.

“Show daddy what a good boy you are,” Sam whispered to Adam, eyes on Dean. A hand on the back of Adam’s head, Sam guided him down. Mouth stretching obscenely wide around Dean’s cock. Little whimpers and coughs as Sam pushed him down further. Dean didn’t stop it. There was a grin on Sam’s face as he tangled his fingers in Adam’s hair and moved him along Dean’s cock. Adam couldn’t get more than half way, but Sam curled a hand around the base, nudged in closer, trailed his mouth down Dean’s hip and shoved in next to Adam.

Two warm mouths on his dick and his balls, hands digging in to his hips and thighs, wet eyes watching him and Dean was fucking gone. The couch squeaked under him as he fucked his dick up into his little brother’s mouth. Hands squeezing the cushions, he couldn’t look away. Didn’t even warn them - they’d gotten themselves into this - when he came in Adam’s mouth. Coughing and sputtering, Adam pulled back and Sam moved in, lapping it up, nuzzling against Dean.

It was smeared across their cheeks and chins, spit and come, shared between their smiles. Kissed back and forth when Sam took Adam’s face in his hands. Dean sagged against the couch. The guilt hadn’t settled in quite yet, it shook and rattled around his ribs but the heavy weight of it hadn’t settled.

Sam’s voice cracked a little, getting deeper in fits and starts, pretty lips kissing Adam’s messy cheek. “Tell daddy thank you.”

Spindly limbed and awkward, Adam looked between the two of them before fixing his apple cheeked and white streaked smile on Dean. “Thank you daddy.”


End file.
